Chikasu Chronicles: Lost Dimension
by David Ishihara
Summary: Hoping to send his son some backup, Chikasu journeyed to a world that is soon to face destruction. However, he soon realizes that not everyone in this team is as they seem.
1. Disclaimer

Hello, I am David Ishihara, though some of you in the fanfic community may formerly know me as davidthemightypaladin. And I'm about to do a story on Lost Dimension. Why am I putting this in a separate chapter? Well, it's because...I need your help. I planned to do this when my team was reaching its first stages, but I couldn't take the heartbreak at the time. Another reason I refrained from this is that I am afraid that the members I recruit will be intentional. I can't recruit all of the characters here for obvious reasons. That will become apparent once this gets started. If you played this before or at least heard about it, try to refrain from any kind of spoilers as I'll be going into this almost as blind as you will. If you've heard about the game, you'll understand why. I will occasionally put up a poll on which members should leave so that you can cast in your votes, and therefore keep the recruitments unbiased. Basically, this will be the same as some of the points of Xillia 2, where I'm throwing in the reviewer participation. The polls will be closed when we get to the Judgment segments, and to progress, I want no ties. The voting concept is kind of like the game show "The Weakest Link", which was one of my favorites growing up, by the way, so hopefully that will help you familiarize yourself with the concept. And with that...let's begin!


	2. Meeting the Team

"Hey… Hey, can you hear me?" a voice said as a figure slowly opened his eyes to see a young man with brown hair.

"Ugh… Where am I?" the figure asked getting up, revealing it to be Chikasu Ishihara.

"You're inside a tower. One spawned by an agent of the apocalypse." a red haired woman said.

"Ah… That's right. I was looking for backup to send to my son for the battle against the titans, but...along the way, I got attacked and knocked out." Chikasu said.

"You're lucky we found you, or you would've really been a goner." a young boy said.

"Still, what could an old man like you be doing in a place like this, anyway?" a man in a white coat asked.

"My son and his friends are combatting a threat that seeks to wipe out all life in the multiverse. I came to this world to find him some help, but I ended up getting tangled up in this mess instead." Chikasu said.

"So, you're a world-hopper, huh? I can dig that." A young man with blue hair said.

"Unfortunately, we seem to be caught up in something else at the moment." a woman with brown hair said. "How about this, once we finish up what we're sent to do here, we'll come to his aid. Will you help us?"

"Of course I will. I'll help in any way I can." Chikasu said. "There are eleven of you… Are you supposed to be some sort of soccer team?"

"Hahaha! No, not really." the young boy said.

"We're members of SEALED, a group of psychics formed together to combat the threat at this very tower." a man with brown hair said.

"Threat?" Chikasu asked.

"He only goes by The End. He was here while you were still knocked out." a man with blonde hair said. "And he gave us quite the bit of news."

"There...are traitors among us." the brown haired woman said.

"Traitors? Really?" Chikasu asked.

"That's preposterous! Why would a member of SEALED, upholders of justice, take the side of evil?" the brown haired man said.

"I can come up with a whole bunch of reasons, really?" a lavender haired girl with an accent said.

"In any case, our memories have been tampered with, so we can't say for sure who they might be." a woman with blonde hair said.

"Not that we'd think you're a traitor. You did just appear out of nowhere and all." a man with white hair said.

"It's okay. I can understand why you don't trust me at first. So, what's this threat we're dealing with?" Chikasu asked.

"The End is an agent of the apocalypse. He's about to launch nuclear warheads on every major city in the world in two weeks unless we kill him." the brown haired young man said.

"He's already killed two billion people plus. And he has no intentions of stopping." the red haired young woman said. "Be thankful you were unconscious for that part."

"Well, seeing as though we'll be working together for a while anyway, we may as well get to know each other." the blue haired young man said.

"I envy how calm you can be at a time like this." Chikasu said. "Very well, my name is Chikasu Ishihara, father of the Ice Devil, David Ishihara."

"The Ice Devil, the one who wracked up a half a billion Beli bounty by the One Piece World's Government?" the white haired man asked.

"The very same, unfortunately. He's not much for government types. Anyway, I used to be a world-hopping hero just like him, but I eventually settled down and started a family, now my children are following in my footsteps." Chikasu said.

"Well, that's good to hear." the brown haired young man said. "I'm Sho Kasugai. My ability is Vision, which allows me to see glimpses of the future. Not streams of time, mind you. Just mere images."

"I'm Himeno Akatsuki." the red haired woman introduced herself. "My ability is Pyrokinesis, which as you may know, allows me to control fire."

"My name is Toya Orbert." the blonde haired man introduced himself. "My ability is Magnetism, which allows me to control electricity and magnetic currents."

"I'm Mana Kawai." the lavender haired girl introduced herself. "My ability is Overdrive, which makes my fists much more powerful."

"Nagi Shishiouka, at your service." the blonde haired woman saluted. "My ability is Levitation, which...should be self-explanatory."

"I guess it's my turn then. My name is Sojiro Sagara." the lab coated man introduced himself. "My ability is Healing, and can recover the most grievous of wounds."

"Zenji Maeda." the white haired man bluntly introduced himself. "My ability is Synchronization, which allows me to copy the abilities of other people."

"H-hello. I'm Marco Barbarto." the brown haired boy spoke meekly. "My ability is Telekinesis, which allows me to move objects with my mind."

"I'm Yoko Tachibana. Nice to meet you." the brown haired woman introduced herself with a bow. "My ability is Telepathy."

"'Sup? Agito Yuuki is my name, and teleportation is my game!" the blue haired young man introduced himself.

"And last but not least, I am George Jackman!" the brown haired man introduced himself. "A man of justice granted with the ability of psychometry!"

"Well, looks like that's everyone. I look forward to working with you all." Chikasu said.

"Or at least, as long as The End will allow it…" Sho said.

* * *

A/N: Oh, man! That chapter was something, wasn't it? Yes, you heard right, there are traitors amongst the party. And that's where you all will come in. Whenever I open the polls, and I'll open the first one by the time this chapter is posted, you'll be voting on which member must be sacrificed to proceed further in. Since I'm going for the true ending here, sorry Sho fans, I'm going to write the chapters under the assumption that everyone with the majority vote is the traitor. Speaking of which, the first traitor is always fixed on the first playthrough. If that person has the majority vote, I'll throw a special scene in. I won't spoil who, but if the majority vote for the first Judgment is anyone but this person, I'll reveal who it is in the Author's Notes at the end of the first Judgment. I can put you all at ease and reveal right away that there are five traitors over the course of the story, and those five will be revealed based on your votes because they're different in every playthrough. Inadvertly, this means that by the end of this story, the field will be cut in half. Only five people will join my group in their next appearance in the series. I'll reveal more details once we get to the first Judgment, but as of now, the first poll is officially open. So cast in your votes, and I will see you all next chapter.


	3. The First Stratum

The first stratum looked like a deserted city brought to ruin, which gave Chikasu some lingering flashbacks. As they battle the mechs, Chikasu strikes a few conversations with them.

"So, Yoko. Your ability is telepathy, right?" Chikasu asked.

"That's right. It allows me to communicate with people through their minds." Yoko said.

"I think it's a great ability. You could do wonders with that." Chikasu said.

"You...really think so?" Yoko asked.

"You seem unsure about it. Is something about it bothering you?" Chikasu asked.

"Not particularly. It's just...I'm aspiring to be an idol singer, but I don't want to use my ability to do it. I feel like I'm taking the easy way out in capturing people's hearts through my singing." Yoko said.

"I see. Well, don't let it discourage you too much. I still think that Telepathy is a great ability to have." Chikasu said.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to live up to your expectations." Yoko said.

In another part of the battlefield, Chikasu runs into Zenji.

"Huh? Oh, it's you." Zenji said.

"Hey there, Zenji. Your ability is Synchronization, correct?" Chikasu asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Zenji said. "I can copy any ability under the sun, no matter who it's from. However, that person has to be in range of the ability's use."

"Have you ever thought about creating your own fighting style?" Chikasu asked.

"Why would I bother with something like that? Copying other people's abilities takes the fun out of learning them for myself. Same goes for other aspects of life." Zenji said.

"I think I get what you're saying now. Since your ability allows you to copy those of others, you consider hard work completely pointless." Chikasu said.

"That's right. It's a pretty nifty ability too. Works well if the original user is in too much of a pinch to use it." Zenji said.

"Yep. Very useful. I can see some great feats happening with it." Chikasu said.

After a series of battles, Chikasu stood in front of a door.

"Is something wrong, Chikasu?" Sho asked.

"Kind of… In order to progress higher, we'll have to bump off our members. I'm a little worried about what The End has in store for us." Chikasu said.

"Don't be. Whatever happens, we're all your friends in this." Sho said.

"Thanks, Sho. No hard feeling, whatever happens, okay?" Chikasu asked.

"Got it. Let's go." Sho said as the group went inside.


	4. The First Judgment

When the group walked inside the Judgment room, they saw a sort of machine with 12 podiums all around it with the upper layer surrounded by screens.

"What is this room? It seems so different." Nagi said.

"This place is strange… but a different sort of strange than everywhere else we've been. What does it all mean…?" Sojiro asked as the door closed behind them.

"Huh? T-the door is shut! Are we locked in!?" Marco asked.

"Oh no… Did we walk right into a trap?" Yoko asked.

"Impossible! How can we, defenders of justice, ever fall into a trap!?" George asked.

"Pretty easily, actually." Chikasu said.

"Locking us in here, huh? I'm curious what his intentions are." Toya said.

"(What are you planning, The End...?)" Sho thought.

Mana turned her attention to the console. "This sure is a bizarre-looking machine. I wonder what it's used for."

Toya turned to the podiums. "I wonder what all these are for… There's twelve of them. Huh… One for each of us, I guess."

"Who the hell cares about that!? Let's hurry up and get outta here. I'll knock down a wall if I have to." Zenji said.

"He chose to trap us here for a reason. I assume breaking out is not going to be easy." Chikasu said.

"So we were deceived from the beginning. Is that what this is?" Himeno asked. "You can hear us, can't you? Why don't you show yourself, The End!?"

As if on cue, a man with white hair and red on its tips appears.

"We call and you show up. I didn't expect such politeness." Nagi said.

"I see you're all getting along quite well as you climb upward." The End said. "But I'd like to know… Have you managed to discover the traitor?"

"It's not as easy as all that. No one's just gonna come out and admit it." Agito said. "But c'mon, how do we know you aren't lying? I'm more of a seeing-is-believing kind of guy."

"Truth doesn't require proving." The End said. "Whether you believe me or not doesn't change the state of reality."

"Maybe, but we still don't know if you're telling the truth." Toya said.

"I have no intention of trusting the words of the enemy. Do you really think I'd believe there's a traitor among us?" Nagi asked.

"You can choose not to believe me, but eventually, your fate will be sealed." The End said. "You will have to keep moving forward if you wish to stop me. And unfortunately, in order for you to leave this room, there is a task you will need to perform."

"Quit being so ambiguous. Why don't you just hurry up and tell us what you want?" Himeno asked.

"There is something you must do first…" The End said. "You must erase one of your own, by your own hands."

"What!?" Sho asked in shock.

"Erase!? You want us to kill someone!?" George asked. "Why would we do something like that!? We are comrades fighting for the same cause!"

"You are mistaken. If there is a traitor in your midst, how can you be comrades?" The End asked.

"I noticed you didn't specifically say kill earlier." Chikasu said.

"Oh, you'll understand. For now, you must cast your votes." The End said. "You must all determine who you wish to erase."

"A-A vote that decides who gets erased…!?" Marco asked.

"So you're having us erase one of our own. Is that your game?" Himeno asked.

"Erase our own teammate!? There's no way we'd do that!" Yoko said.

"Aw, but you cannot proceed until you do." The End said. "It's not so difficult...simply erase the traitor. Assuming you've figured out their identity, that is."

"I got a better idea. Why don't I just kick your ass right here and now!" Zenji said.

"I exist on a whole different plane. I believe we've been over this… Besides, you currently do not have the power to defeat me." The End said.

Toya tried to shoot a lightning blast, only for nothing to happen. "Huh…? Well, this is rather inconvenient."

"What's wrong, Toya?" Chikasu asked.

"It looks like we can't use our abilities here." Toya said.

"How astute. Yes, as long as you remain here, you won't have your powers." The End said. "Your abilities are sealed, and you cannot use them to escape. There is no choice but to obey and participate in this little game. If you wish to climb the tower and save the world, you'll need to get your hands dirty...with the blood of your compatriots. I'll be waiting for you up above. I'm just dying to see you..." he said as he vanished.

"...And like that he's gone. What's that guy's problem!?" Agito asked.

"So let's discuss the situation, perhaps? Anyone got any ideas?" Chikasu asked.

"In order to proceed, we must erase one member from the group… In other words, The End means for us to kill each other." Sojiro said.

"No! There's no way that should be allowed!" Yoko said. "We're teammates, aren't we? Why do we have to kill each other?"

"Such a righteous opinion, but no matter how noble it sounds, you're just avoiding the problem at hand." Himeno said. "Everyone here is well aware that our true enemy is The End."

"Isn't it a bit early in the day to make such an important decision?" Agito asked.

"Y-yeah… There has to be another way out of here, right?" Marco asked.

"You said it. Perhaps we should take a gander at the room again?" Mana asked.

"But if The End is telling the truth, we need to rid ourselves of the traitor." Sojiro said.

"We're still talking about this!?" Yoko asked.

"Screw this! Whoever the traitor is has two seconds to step forward!" Zenji said.

"Calm yourself! We are playing right into the enemy's hand if we panic!" George said.

"It'd be rather typical if the bloke who keeps going on about justice were the traitor in the end." Mana said.

"What!? You suspect me!?" George asked in shock.

"Hey, let's not forget the girl with the accent. She's already putting up an act..." Agito said.

Mana giggles at this. "Oh, you flatter me. But I'm not that clever of a bird."

Toya starts to chuckle at the group's antics. "If you people point fingers long enough, just about anyone can start looking suspicious…!"

"Is this really a laughing matter?" Nagi asked.

"What's it matter if I laugh? I don't trust any of you. I don't suspect any of you, either." Toya said. "If you ask me, you're all equally insignificant."

"So you're saying that you won't hesitate to suspect or kill any of us?" Himeno asked. "That's quite the philosophy you've got."

"I thought you'd have a similar mindset, no?" Toya asked.

"I won't deny it." Himeno said.

"S-so what now...? There's no way for us to continue until we find the traitor, right…?" Marco asked.

"We can't be sure that there's no way to get out just yet." Sho said.

"Sho's right. Let's try searching again." Chikasu said.

"I guess… Alright, I'll check over there." Marco said.

"Will you be fine by yourself? I can go with you." Yoko offered.

"N-no, I'm fine. It isn't safe pairing up… you know… if there's a traitor here." Marco said.

"Sorry, Yoko, but he's got a good point." Chikasu said.

"At any rate, let's look for an exit. This room can't be completely closed off. There has to be some kind of way out." Sho said.

"...I hope that's the case." Himeno said.

Some time later, the group searched the room with no results.

"It doesn't look like there's anything here." Sho said.

"If only we can use our abilities, we can tear down these walls." Toya said.

"Oh come now, Toya. You needn't be so violent." Mana said.

"Says the girl whose ability is best suited for violence." Toya said.

Mana giggles again. "Whatever could you mean. I quite dislike violence."

"You have such superhuman strength… It's a shame. I would've been glad to count you among my soldiers." Nagi said before the group heard a scream.

"A-all of you, just stay where you are!" George said.

"Huh? What the hell are you doing, George?! Let her go!" Zenji said as the group saw George holding Yoko at swordpoint.

"Huh…? What are you doing to Yoko?" Marco asked.

"Would you stop joking around? I don't find it funny at all." Himeno said.

"I'm serious about this!" George said.

"That's enough, George! Let her go!" Chikasu said.

"Don't come any closer!" George said.

"The man seems rather worked up. He might actually be capable of going through with it, I'd say." Sojiro said.

"I… I know what this is." George said. "I heard all about it. This device is the real thing. That it… It really will erase us!"

"What are you talking about, George?" Sho asked.

"I am different from the rest of you. I must survive this ordeal!" George said. "Even if it means I have to kill you!"

"G-George, what are you saying…? No, wait…" Marco said in realization.

"You gotta be kidding. Is this happening!?" Agito asked.

"How ironic. Who would've thought The End's words would be proven in this way." Himeno said.

"George… Is this true? Are you… Are you really betraying us?" Chikasu asked.

"So there really was someone working for The End from the beginning. I'm real scared." Mana said.

"What's the meaning of this, George? You were the one most fixated on upholding justice!" Nagi said.

"I… I have my own justice I must uphold. I have things that I must protect!" George said.

"What are you talking about? We're all here in order to save the world." Sho said.

"Yes, you are right. However, I know the truth…" George said.

"Such a pity." a voice sighed as The End appeared. "George Jackman. It seems you don't quite grasp the subtlety that's required for being a turncoat."

"Wha… What do you mean?" George asked.

"There is only one way for you all to proceed, and that is to erase one of your own by your own hands." The End said. "And you must all participate in the vote to determine whom. If even a single one is missing, you will not be allowed to progress."

"That's…" George started.

"I get it… So if we lose even a single member, we won't be able to get past this room at all then?" Chikasu asked.

"For instance, if they die on the way?" Toya asked.

"What!?" George asked in shock.

"Exactly. If you wish to advance, then every last one of you must participate in the Judgment. There's no exceptions." The End said. "That is why you must cooperate, help each other, aid each other, deepen your bonds with each other… And afterwards, you must then erase one of your own comrades, after fighting alongside them just moments ago. It's the only way."

"You say some twisted things." Mana said as The End vanished.

"Screw that guy! Says his peace and then runs away!?" Zenji asked.

"Yeah, he's gotta learn how to listen. Chicks don't like guys who do all the talking." Agito said.

"Well, at least things are a bit more in our own favor now, right?" Toya asked.

"So… What's it going to be, George?" Himeno asked. "For some reason, you knew that this Judgment thing is the real deal, that it's the only way we can proceed."

"But in order for us to commence the Judgment, all of us have to be present." Chikasu said. "In other words, you can't kill the hostage you have." he said, causing George to groan and release Yoko. "Are you alright, Yoko?"

"She doesn't seem to have any external injuries." Sojiro said.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry to have worried all of you." Yoko said.

"My...apologies, Yoko." George said.

"Seriously, guy, now you're apologizing!? Saying sorry doesn't just make it all better." Agito said.

"Go to hell, George! You're gonna get what's coming to you!" Zenji said.

"It's best you stop, Zenji. The fact that we can't lay a finger on him applies as well." Chikasu said. "That is... if this Judgment is the only way we can proceed." he said as an alarm started blaring.

"Judgment will now commence." a computerized voice said. "All participants are to take their place and begin preparations."

"Huh!? Wh-What was that…?" Marco asked.

"I guess it's starting, whether we're ready or not. We don't have much of a choice…" Toya said.

"So everyone votes to decide who to erase, huh?" Sho asked.

"I guess we lucked out. We all know exactly who to vote for." Zenji said.

"George, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Chikasu asked.

"No. It goes against my sense of justice to make any excuses." George said.

"Still yakking on about justice after taking a bird hostage? You really are a wanker." Mana said.

"Ha! Well, let's make things clear." Zenji said. "I'm casting my vote for you, George!"

"Kinda seems like the only choice in this situation, huh?" Agito asked.

"If we really have to do this… well… I'm sorry, George." Marco said.

"There was a reason why you did that, wasn't there, George? You didn't really mean to kill me, right?" Yoko asked.

"Um… I think he kind of did." Chikasu said as George fell silent.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Yoko asked.

"Judgment will now commence. All participants, please submit your vote." a voice said.

"Must we really do this?" Nagi asked.

"I don't like where this is going, everyone. I'm not hurt at all, see?" Yoko asked. "Let's stop this. There's no reason to follow whatever The End tells us."

"Hey, I agree with you. This whole thing sucks, big time, but what choice do we have?" Agito asked. "I mean, we can't stay locked in here forever."

"Time isn't on our side. Would you be OK if we sat around and let the world be destroyed?" Toya asked.

"That's not what I'm saying, it's just…" Nagi said.

"Do not hesitate." George said. "Each of you should all follow your own sense of justice."

"But… George…!" Yoko started.

"We don't have time to be arguing like this. Let's do it." Himeno said.

"Is there...no other alternative?" Sho asked.

"If there was, we would've taken it." Chikasu said.

The group all casted their votes, which caused the screens to flicker between different people before settling on…

…

…

George.

All screens then turn red with his portrait.

"I'd say that's a pretty reasonable outcome." Toya said.

"I have no regrets. I have merely acted according to my own sense of justice till the end!" George said. "May justice's glory be forever!" he shouted as a beam hit him, causing him to vanish leaving behind a peculiar stone.

"He's gone!?" Sho asked in shock.

"How'd he… Did he just disappear?" Marco asked.

"(I can only hope that George would live a new, better life in whatever world he ended up in. After all, The End didn't necessarily say kill when he was talking about this.)" Chikasu said.

"He didn't even leave a trace. If this were some magic show, I'd be real impressed." Mana said.

"(Exactly. Never found the body. That's usually a good sign that someone isn't really dead.)" Chikasu thought.

"How… Where'd he go? Is this a joke?" Yoko asked.

"So he was erased, just like that. Or rather… we erased him." Toya said.

"How's that work!? He just...vanishes?" Zenji asked.

"So what The End said really was true…" Sho said.

"About there being traitors among us? Seems like it." Chikasu said.

"Plural? Are you telling me there's more?" Agito asked.

"We can't say for certain, but now that we know there really was a traitor, will we be able to trust each other?" Himeno asked.

"I'd say it's unlikely, unadvisable even, that we trust each other, now that we have seen the traitor wasn't a bluff." Sojiro said. "It appears The End has succeeded in sowing discord among us."

"So... I really can't trust anyone, huh?" Marco asked.

"Fine by me! I wasn't planning on trusting any of you in the first place." Zenji said.

"Hm? What's that?" Chikasu asked as the screens disappeared and reappeared into a spiral staircase. "A staircase."

"Looks like we have our way out. How honorable of The End… I'm almost disappointed in him." Toya said.

"What do we do? Should we try looking for George?" Yoko asked.

"I don't think that'll do any good. He disappeared without a trace. No one knows where he ended up." Chikasu said.

"I cannot accept that!" Yoko said.

"I don't want to either." Chikasu said.

"So is he… Is he dead?" Marco asked.

"Without a proper body for me to examine, I can't really answer that." Sojiro said.

"This might be me being an optimist, but I'd like to believe that he isn't dead and just transported to a different world where he can live a new, better life." Chikasu said.

"Geez… I mean, we get to keep going, but I still feel really bad about all this." Agito said.

"It really can't be helped, can it?" Mana asked. "Someone we thought was our comrade turned out to be a traitor, plus gotten erased. And furthermore, there may even be other traitors to boot."

"Yes, that could pose a problem. But nonetheless, we should keep going. If we dawdle here, the world will come to an end." Chikasu said. "We have to do it for George's sake, too."

"Chikasu's right, I think. The game is changing, and we need to adapt to survive." Toya said.

"You all say that, but… What if there is another traitor?" Marco asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Toya said.

"I feel you're being overly optimistic, but I understand what you're getting at. There's no helping it given the situation." Nagi said.

"So much for one big happy family…" Agito said.

"Alright. Let's go." Yoko said. "I want to believe that there aren't any more traitors among us."

"Neither do I, but apparently that's not how these things tend to work." Chikasu said.

"I don't have much faith in any of you. You step outta line, and I'll take you out myself." Zenji said.

"That sentiment applies to you as well. You'd best watch yourself." Sojiro said.

"The camaraderie of this bunch, huh?" Chikasu asked.

"I know what you mean. But we'll just have to make do." Sho said.

Chikasu nodded as he picked up the stone George left behind. "If no one has any objections, then let's go."

* * *

A/N: Oh, man! Only the first Judgment and things have already gone to hell for this group. In case you couldn't tell, George was the fixed traitor of the first playthrough. It was a tie between him, Marco and Nagi, but since the fixed traitor was in that tie, I thought I'd treat you to this scene anyway. The key to this was in the opening where George clearly had a sword to Yoko's throat. The vote was almost unanimous with George's vote being random because he can't vote for himself. So yeah, everyone basically voted for him. Later on in the original game, this will be important because you'll see some indecisive votes and people voting for those they don't like. This is where the player starts managing their trust levels. But at this Judgment, it was inevitable. The traitor just jumped the gun and exposed themselves early. Speaking of which, for the next two polls, I'll be putting in a three-vote limit, since there are supposedly three suspicious people in every floor. Also, this gives it a good chance of there not being a tie this time. Anyways, that's all for today, and I'll see you all next chapter.


	5. The Second Stratum

"By the way, what was that stone Chikasu picked up after the Judgment?" Sho asked.

"George's physical body was erased, and only that peculiar stone was left… Do you think it was inside him all along?" Sojiro asked.

"Heck if I know… Weird vibes all around if you ask me. Hey! What the- Check out the shape of that stone!" Agito said. "I think it's the exact same shape as the holes in our gear…!"

"Hm? You're right, mate. Perhaps it's some kind of socket? That's what it looks like to me, at least." Mana said.

"Well, where there's a socket, there's a way! Let's try inserting it!" Agito said equipping the stone.

"Wait! Are you sure it's safe?" Yoko asked.

Agito started to feel power flowing through him. "Huh!? Oh, man, what the heck!? You're kidding me! Guys, I think I can use George's powers now… This thing is… like… a crystalized form of George's abilities, I think!"

"I see…" Chikasu said. "So George isn't completely gone. When members of SEALED are erased, they leave behind these stones, which allow those that are left to use their abilities. This could lead to some pretty interesting combinations. We might have to experiment with this as we go."

"Were our instruments equipped with this function all along? They're standard issued from SEALED! Why...here in the Pillar?" Sojiro asked.

"Ha! I knew something was fishy about this! Very well. From here on out, we do what we gotta do." Zenji said.

"So The End expects us to use our erased allies' abilities in order to survive… What do you think this all means?" Sho asked.

"Hard to say. But we may as well not let George's abilities go to waste if that's the case." Chikasu said.

After the discovery, Chikasy decides to have a follow-up conversation with Zenji.

"You doing okay, Zenji?" Chikasu asked.

"Peachy. In fact, I've been wanting to talk to you about something." Zenji said.

"Oh? About what?" Chikasu asked.

"About what you said in the lower stratum. It made me realize who I really am." Zenji said. "Though I hate to admit that."

"Is that so? I'm glad to hear it." Chikasu said.

"I think the reason why I'm so aggressive all the time is because I was so insecure about not having my own identity." Zenji said. "If all I do is copy others, what the hell am I then? Y'know what I mean? Well, it's BS!"

"I agree. That's stupid." Chikasu said. "Your ability doesn't matter. You decide who you are."

"Well, of course!" Zenji said. "I was thinking about it, and I feel like I was trying to hurt others so I can leave my mark behind. I mean, I don't know how this is all gonna turn out in the end… But I've left an impression on you, right? Some mark of my existence?"

"A very lasting one. I've never seen someone as outspoken as you." Chikasu said.

"Then I don't have any regrets. Let's keep going until it's all over." Zenji said.

"Sure thing. Let's work together to survive this, Zenji." Chikasu said.

After talking with Zenji, Chikasu headed towards Agito.

"So, Agito. You're kind of a wild card, aren't you?" Chikasu asked.

"Hm? What makes you say that?" Agito asked.

"This whole demeanor of yours, as if everyone's your friend." Chikasu said.

"Well, you'll never know who's a friend or enemy, right?" Agito asked. "Depending on the situation, the battle lines tend to change very often."

"That's...very true." Chikasu said.

"Besides, you said that your son is trying to save this Cheetah chick's humanity, right?" Agito asked.

"Yes, though so far, none of his attempts are bearing any fruit." Chikasu said.

"Saving the soul of someone like her is difficult, but not impossible. He just hasn't found the right way to do it yet." Agito said.

"I'm...surprised you have so much insight on the subject." Chikasu said.

"I mean, he's even gotten chummy with Dark Meta Knight and Symonne, right?" Agito asked.

"Yes, even though they're supposed to be his enemies. Well, nothing bad has happened between them yet, so I guess things are going well." Chikasu said. "Well, you know me. I'm a father, so I can't help but worry."

"Isn't it the duty of a hero to save those in need, even if they are enemies?" Agito asked.

"Yes. David told me that those were the very words that brought him to that mindset." Chikasu said.

"I believe in that too. I believe that if there is a way to save her, then I have faith in the both of them, and you should, too." Agito said.

"I see. Thank you, Agito. I think I've finally begun to understand you." Chikasu said.

After a series of battle in what looked like a desolated jungle, Chikasu and Sho were standing in front of the Judgment Room.

"Sho, do you know who the traitor is?" Chikasu asked.

"I do. I even told everyone that would believe me." Sho said.

"In that case, let's not waste any time." Chikasu said as the group went inside.


	6. The Second Judgment

The group entered the Judgment Room once more.

"Back here again…" Chikasu said. Soon enough, The End appears.

"I'm impressed you all made it this far." The End said. "I suppose a round of applause is in order…"

"How about a round of go-screw-yourself. Now drop the act and fight us!" Zenji said.

"You make us risk our lives while you watch us from high above." Mana said. "You have quite the twisted mind."

"Cowardly maggot. Why don't you join us face to face?" Nagi asked.

"Well, if we're in this chamber again, that can only mean one thing." Chikasu said.

"That's right. Time to whittle away our comrades once again." Toya said.

"You're having us do that again!?" Yoko asked. "I don't want to kill any more teammates!"

"But we don't know who the traitor is...and you expect us to kill them?" Marco asked. "Do we have a choice in the matter!?"

"What benefit do you gain from doing any of this? Do you enjoy all this, The End…!?" Sho asked only to receive a glare from The End, who soon regained his composure.

"You all have a choice before you." The End said. "But it's not the choice of whether or not to erase. It's the choice of whom to erase...or whom to be erased by."

"No, I won't accept that!" Yoko said. "We all managed to get this far by working together. Can't we work together to overcome this too!?"

"I think we can assume the only way upward is for us to vote again." Sojiro said. "We can't just sit here, so there's really no alternative. We need to keep climbing…however sickening this whole affair may be."

"Quit jerkin' us around! What the hell do you want from us!?" Zenji asked. "If all you want is a fight, then bring it on! Fair and square! Stand your ground, not this BS!"

"You know, maybe this is just what he wants. He might be one of those sadistic freaks that enjoys watching people suffer." Agito said.

"S-so there's really no other way, huh? We need to go through with it…?" Marco asked.

"No hard feelings, mates. I won't hold a grudge either." Mana said.

"Sorry, but I have no intention of stopping here. I will reach the top floor and kill The End." Himeno said. "In order to accomplish that, I'm prepared to make any sacrifice and accept any sins I must commit."

"Why does it have to come to this…?" Yoko asked as The End disappeared.

"So we need to do this...again." Sho said.

"I'm afraid so. Let's get this over with. The longer we dawdle on this, the harder it will be for all of us." Chikasu said causing the group to nod and take their positions.

The group all casted their votes, which caused the screens to flicker between different people before settling on…

…

…

Toya.

All screens then turn red with his portrait.

"*sigh Wait a pity…" Toya said. "Though, that's more of a subjective analysis, I suppose. "I should say 'What a pity...for me!' As for the rest of you, congratulations! You all chose correct. Good job on spotting the traitor."

"Toya…" Chikasu said.

"Chikasu. Don't feel about about this. Part of me wanted this to happen." Toya said. "I spent all of my life towering above others. I was searching so desperately for a place where I can treat others like equals."

"Then...what you said when George got erased…" Chikasu said.

"That's right. All I really wanted was to accept and treat you all as equals. And in a way...I got my wish. I'm glad that the one who stood above me and casted judgment on me...was you." Toya said.

"Toya… I… I swear by your memory. I won't let your efforts be in vain." Chikasu said.

"You better not. If what you say is true, the entire multiverse is at stake. Don't waste your time with sentimentality. All we can do is follow the paths we believe in." Toya said. "I thought I was keeping up the deception pretty well, but the results speak for themselves. It's a pity, but I accept my defeat with grace. May we all meet again, in a better life…" he said as a beam hit him, causing him to vanish leaving behind his Materia.

"We did it again…" Yoko said. "How much longer do we have to keep doing this!?"

"We're murdering people… Their blood's on our hands…" Marco said.

"Don't be so quick to judge, Marco. We're not exactly sure if they're dead yet." Chikasu said.

"All the same, even if we save the world, c-can we say for sure we're doing the right thing?" Marco asked.

"I'm used to staring death in the face on the battlefield." Nagi said. "But… to take your comrade's life with your own hands…!"

"It's sad, I know… A few moments ago, we were allies. Enter this room, and we turn on each other." Chikasu said. "A pretty twisted system he's thought up."

"Do not worry, Toya. Your efforts won't be in vain." Sojiro said looking at the Materia that was left behind. "...Though that's a hollow sentiment in this current situation."

"Even if it's to save the world, I doubt we can go to Heaven after all this." Mana said. "We've stained our hands in far too much blood to be honored as heroes."

"David kind of thought that way as well, but look where he ended up." Chikasu said.

"Man, I've had it up to here with this crap… We might actually save the world, but I'll never be able to sleep at night again!" Agito said.

"Such a pain in the ass…! How much longer you gonna make us do this?" Zenji asked as The End appeared.

"Congratulations. You have all earned the right to continue onward now." The End said.

"Damn you!" Sho said.

"What's the point of all of this? Why do you insist we keep doing this?" Chikasu asked.

"If it's answers you seek, then continue your climb upward…" The End said. "Continue to select without being selected. I'll be waiting for you above…"

"We're coming, just you wait." Sho said. "We will survive…"

"And we will defeat you, for the sake of those that have been lost." Chikasu said.

* * *

A/N: And the results are in. I kinda felt like Toya layed suspicion on him with that comment earlier. I really don't want to do this or anyone else, Toya, but... It's votes that count. In this story, or at least my version of it... You're the traitor for this floor. ...I'm sorry. Anyway, I'll see you all next time.


	7. The Third Stratum

"We've managed to climb up again." Sho said.

"By sacrificing the lives of others." Himeno said.

"Urgh… Don't remind us of that. I'm trying to get it out of my head." Agito said.

"I don't think that needs to be said, Himeno…" Yoko said.

"Himeno, everyone already understands this. You don't have to say things like that." Sho said.

"Because not putting it into words will help us forget?" Himeno asked. "If that's the case, the way you think desecrates the memory of those who've lost their lives. Just because you've forgotten about it doesn't change the fact that they're gone now."

"We understand that very well, but… still!" Yoko said.

"So we need to remember that we're the ones who wiped them out? Is that what you're getting at, Himeno? You're a strict one." Mana said. "But… I suppose that's how you show your kindness."

"You're so strong, Himeno…" Marco said. "I-It's almost too much for me to handle. I just wanna forget all about it...but I don't think any of us will forget what we've done."

"Himeno… I understand what you're saying. I have no intention of forgetting about the lives we've sacrificed." Chikasu said.

"That's why we continue to climb…" Sho said.

"Because they were sacrificed? That's a rather skewed way of looking at things." Himeno said. "There isn't a single thing that the living can do for the dead."

"Whoa! I can't believe you said that…! What about visiting loved ones' graves and stuff!?" Agito asked.

"Perhaps I have a more clinical approach on these matters, but I agree with Himeno's opinion." Sojiro said.

"However much people pray, their message will never reach those who have died." Himeno said. "Memorial services are only held to comfort those that are left behind. Nothing more."

"So you're saying that doing something for those who died is merely for our own gratification?" Yoko asked.

"In some ways, that's kind of true, but that's also a way of honoring their memory." Chikasu said.

"That may be so. Granting peace to the dead is nothing more than a delusion for the living." Nagi said.

"We constantly obey the living world and follow our own desires." Himeno said. "So don't force your reasons to move forward onto others. We need to move forward by our own accord."

"Because...that's what it means to live, right?" Chikasu asked.

After hearing that philosophical speech, Chikasu has a follow-up conversation with Yoko.

"Today, why don't I listen to your life story or something as thanks for all you've done?" Yoko asked.

"Well, someone's cheerful today." Chikasu said.

"Mm-hm. Thanks to you, I feel refreshed. Like a weight's been lifted off my back." Yoko said. "All my doubts and worries are gone, and I'm in full force."

"We still have a lot of ground to cover. Can you handle it?" Chikasu asked.

"Yeah… We still have some Judgments left, but no matter what happens, I'll keep fighting until the end." Yoko said. "Oh, right. I have to tell you something. Want to hear it?"

"If it's good news, then sure." Chikasu said.

"Well, of course it is. Hence my mood." Yoko said. "Well, I put plenty of thought into what you said to me. You said that Telepathy was a good ability to have. And so...I've decided to keep my ability. I figured I should accept a power that was given to me, and learn to coexist along with it."

"I see. I think that's great." Chikasu said. "But I don't think you can get rid of telepathy in the first place. But I still think that it's good that you finally decided to accept it."

"Haha, right?" Yoko asked. "It'll probably be challenging, but I'm going to sing with so much feeling that I won't lose to my telepathy! As I do with my power, I will put my heart into my songs and sing away. No matter what song it may be."

"What professionalism. I can't wait to hear it." Chikasu said.

Yoko laughed nervously. "Don't be so hasty. It'll be a while until my debut. Thanks for everything, Chikasu!"

After a series of battles in an industrial area, Chikasu and the group head to the Judgment room again.


	8. The Third Judgment

The group make their way to the Judgment room once again.

"This place again…" Chikasu said.

"I was thinking it was about that time." Himeno said.

"No sense wasting time if we know what we must do…" Sojiro said. "Well then. Shall we commence the slaughter?"

"Such a pain in the ass! The one I wanna kill is The End!" Zenji said. "How much more of this crap we gotta do?"

"I can't take this anymore. Having to kill comrades with our own hands...this is too cruel." Yoko said.

"I… I don't want to kill my comrades anymore…" Marco said.

"It's a dog-eat-dog world… I can't help it, but doesn't mean I gotta like it." Agito said.

"Let's think about this for a moment. The End has to have some kind of motive behind this, right?" Chikasu asked. "Though maybe thinking about that won't do us any good. I think we'd rather just not be the one chosen."

"Let's get this started then. No hard feelings, mates." Mana said.

"I won't make any excuses to those that are killed, nor will I hold any resentment if I am killed." Nagi said. "It's a sacrifice that must be made to proceed after all."

"There's no way around it. Very well… Let's go." Sho said as the group took their positions.

The group all casted their votes, which caused the screens to flicker between different people before settling on…

…

…

Zenji.

All screens then turn red with his portrait.

"Tch! Guess it's finally time." Zenji said. "This is pretty lame. I thought I had you all fooled, and you got me. I was really looking forward to crushin' you all...but I guess not."

"Zenji, I'm sorry…" Chikasu said.

"There's no need to apologize. I shouldn't've tricked you guys and all…" Zenji said. "But hey! I guess now I left an even stronger mark on you after all, right? Proof I was here… That's all I really needed, I guess. More than any plots or whatever. I'm just glad I got to leave my mark behind. Don't forget about me, guys. Remember the face that deceived you all along. And I'll remember you when I'm rotting down in Hell, or maybe I'll cheer you guys on from wherever I end up. So you'd better not lose, you hear me?"

The group nod and salute to Zenji.

"A salute? Heh. Guess I left an even stronger mark than I thought." Zenji said as he spread his arms out. "What more can a guy ask for?" he asked as a beam hit him, causing him to vanish leaving behind his Materia.

"Damn it…! We have another victim…" Sho said.

"Let's go… We don't have any time to mourn." Himeno said. "We have to step over those that have been sacrificed and continue to move forward."

"We're making these sacrifices to save the world… but is it really the right thing to do?" Marco asked. "They all would've wanted to live in the saved world too, right...?"

"This is so disheartening. There's no way I'd ever get used to something like this." Mana said. "The day that I do is the day I die as a human being…"

"C'mon, how many more times we have to keep doing this…?" Agito asked. "There won't be any of us left alive when we reach the top. Is that his plan…?"

"We will save this world… I know it won't atone for what we've done, but it's the only thing we can do…" Yoko said. "All we can do is move forward…"

"This isn't just a numbers game. It won't be long before fatigue sets in." Sojiro said. "I simply have no way of healing our mental states. I can't treat exhaustion… If this is a battle of attrition, I think The End's already got us outmatched."

"Life as a soldier means constantly walking beside death. I'm not saying I'm used to comrades dying, but I was prepared for it." Nagi said. "I never imagined that it would be this painful to kill my own comrade. What will remain of us once we've saved the world…?"

"...Let's go." Sho said.

"Sho's right. Mourning and regretting won't solve anything for us. All we can do is keep moving forward." Chikasu said.

* * *

A/N: *sigh* Another day, another erasure. Still, I felt that Zenji hasn't really been all that popular because of his aggressive attitude and that it was only a matter of time before this happened to him. It doesn't really bother me all that much, because his Synchronization ability is a godsend for those who equip it down the line. Speaking of which, for this last poll, I'm gonna throw in a special rule. There's a five-vote limit and you'll be voting for who you DON'T want erased. As I said, only five of them will join my group further on in the main series, which means this last Judgment will be a double erasure. In this poll, the bottom two will be the ones to be erased. So if there's someone that you want to join me, don't be shy, just vote. I'll be looking forward to your votes. Peace!


	9. The Final Judgment

After a series of battles in what looked like the inside of a palace, the groups stands in the Judgment room again.

"This room is vulgar no matter how many times I see it. It makes me sick just looking at it." Himeno said.

"Really now. How long is this gonna continue on for?" Mana asked.

"I know what must be done, but I'm not anxious to do it." Sojiro said.

"Complaining about it isn't going to solve anything either. I hate that we're playing right into The End's hands." Chikasu said.

"So we have to vote again… Another person to sacrifice." Sho said as The End appeared.

"That is correct. Now choose. Whom will you discard this time?" The End asked.

"Of course he'd appear now." Chikasu said.

"You always show up when we're least excited to see you." Agito said.

"Is observing us from afar all you can do, coward?" Nagi asked.

"How long are you going to make us do this!?" Yoko asked.

"Not again… Do we really have to, this time?" Marco asked.

"If you wish to proceed, you must cast your vote in Judgment." The End said. "Forsake the life of another, in exchange for your own happiness. That is the burden you must each bear." He said as he disappears.

"Is this the only way?" Sho asked.

The group all casted their votes, which caused the screens to flicker between different people before settling on…

…

…

Agito.

All screens then turn red with his portrait.

"Wow, you mean it for real? I'm the one being erased here?" Agito asked. "It's a shame being the bad guy. Turning traitor isn't good for your public image."

"Agito, I'm sorry." Chikasu said.

"Ah, don't apologize. It was totally my bad. This is just how things turned out." Agito said. "But hey, it's not like I have any ill will towards anyone. It's just luck… You're born an enemy or an ally. And in this timeline, I turned out to be an enemy. That's all. Honestly, I don't have what it takes to actually kill anyone, so who cares?"

"Well, that's probably true…" Chikasu said.

"And Chikasu? All that stuff I said about saving Cheetah's soul… I really meant it. If your kid is as pure-hearted as you say he is, then I know he can pull it off." Agito said. "Maybe he and I will meet in another life. Maybe we'll even be best friends."

"I do hope that is the case. The multiverse could use people like you, Agito." Chikasu said.

"Look, I'd like to stick around and chat, but I guess it's time. Thanks for everything, Chikasu, and I'm sorry…" Agito said. "I had fun though! Toodles!" he said as a beam hit him, causing him to vanish leaving behind his Materia.

"Guh… We've done it again." Sho said.

"Even if it's to move forward, there's no way this is the right thing to do." Yoko said.

"I-I know we can't avoid doing this, but…" Marco said.

"Something's wrong. Ordinarily, the staircase appears just after our vote." Sojiro said as The End appears.

"Judgment is not over for today, I'm afraid. I'm going to need you to select one more time." The End said.

"What!?" Sho asked.

"You gutless worm! Do you plan on continuing this until there's only one of us left!?" Nagi asked.

"This is rather unfair. Don't you think this game is becoming a little too one-sided?" Himeno asked.

"You string us along with some form of hope and now this. That's rather wicked of you." Mana said.

"Stop your worrying… This will be the final Judgment, I promise." The End said.

"Final, you say?" Chikasu asked.

"You long to reach me, correct? You long to save the world…?" The End asked. "Then judge! Theatrics won't save you… You have no option but to obey." he said as he disappeared.

"You're quite the dictator." Himeno said.

"There really is no other option… I hate that he's right." Chikasu said.

"Damn it. And all we can do is comply…!" Sho said.

The group all casted their votes, which caused the screens to flicker between different people before settling on…

…

…

Sojiro.

All screens then turn red with his portrait.

"*sigh* And so it has finally come to this." Sojiro said. "It's a pity for me...but you all certainly made the right decision. Congratulations are in order. You managed to bump off all of the traitors."

"So, we're all that's left." Yoko said.

"Yes. This appears to be the true team." Himeno said.

"All of us against The End." Mana said.

"Your sacrifices will not be in vain. We shall see to that." Nagi said.

"It's a little too much to wrap myself around, but...I actually like whoever is left. We seem like a very solid group." Marco said.

"And if this is how it all ends, well, everyone, I had a wonderful time working with all of you." Sojiro said. "If there were a future we could coexist in, I would've loved for you all and our allies to be my assistants. But that's impossible, no matter what… It just wasn't in the stars for our paths to intertwine. Oh well! This isn't so terrible an outcome. I really was the odd one out in this, all along. My sincerest regret is that I couldn't heal your eye, Chikasu. Perhaps if there'd been more time..."

"Don't worry about the what-ifs. Thanks for everything, Sojiro." Chikasu said.

"And the rest of you. Once you beat The End, you will be on a most extravagant journey. One I regret I couldn't take part in myself. And thus, I wish you all the best of luck." Sojiro said with a bow as a beam hit him, causing him to vanish leaving behind his Materia.

"Ngh… Damn him…!" Sho said. "Just how heavy a sin does he intend for us to bear…!?"

"This is the final Judgment. All we can do is believe in The End's words." Himeno said. "It makes me sick to think we actually have to trust him, though."

"Please forgive us. We promise that we will save the world." Yoko said.

"...Let's go, everyone! It's time to put an end to all of this." Chikasu said.

* * *

 **A/N: The reason why I didn't make a chapter on the fourth stratum is because not a lot of major events happen there. Now, on to the results.**

 **Agito... Yeah, I had a feeling that his demeanor wasn't going to gain much popularity. Honestly, he was one of the two characters I really wanted to bring to the end, the other being Yoko, just because there were so many plot ideas that I had for those two. I kind of expected that something like this would happen, but as soon as it did... Yeah, ouch.**

 **And Sojiro... Sojiro's kind of been a mixed bag. But ultimately, it had to be done. It's gonna be hard for the team without a medic. Then again, I have plenty of medics already, so I let the chips fall where they may.**

 **Himeno... Honestly, I kind of knew Himeno was gonna have a spot on the team. Especially since she didn't get a single vote in the erasure polls. So, as soon as we got to the fourth poll, I kind of knew her spot was guaranteed.**

 **I honestly was kind of worried for both Yoko and Marco. They were both at risk quite a lot and were usually just one vote away from being erased. But they survibed, so I can leave my worries behind.**

 **And Nagi and Mana, honestly, they haven't been in much risk at all. They usually had like one vote at most.**

 **Overall, I'm really happy with who I had left. They seem like a very solid group. But it's not over yet. Just one more chapter, and this story is all but finished. Looking forward to that! Thank you all so muchfor your votes and support, I really appreciate it, and I'll see you all next chapter.**


	10. Battle against The End

The remaining group go into a room with monitors all around.

"We're here, The End." Sho said. "There shouldn't be any reason to hide anymore. Why don't you show yourself?"

"Th-the monitor just turned on! Maybe he wants to show us something?" Marco asked.

"An image? What does he want us to see?" Sho asked.

The clip showed what looked to be a research facility.

"...Why is this happening?" one of the researchers asked before another clip showed a group of kids.

"Wait, are those supposed to be...us?" Yoko asked.

"It's not just us. It's everyone." Himeno said. "I see George, Sojiro, Agito, Toya and Zenji in there too."

"But wait, who's the white haired boy over there, the one right between Sho and Marco?" Nagi asked.

"He kind of looks like The End a little bit." Mana said.

"Using the TOF and 'erasing' the children with Materia was supposed to create a new world." the researcher said. "And yet… Why did that child see that kind of future?"

"See the future? He's talking about you, Sho!" Yoko said.

"...Indeed. It appears that the boy certainly saw it." another researcher said. "A 'vision' in which the newly created world was destroyed by a meteor as well..."

"The whole thing is still under investigation, but the leading hypothesis is that transferring the twelve children with Materia was the cause." a third researcher said.

"What do you mean?" the lead researcher asked.

"There is a high probability that the Fate Materia are divided into two different classes." the third researcher said. "There's one type with the power to 'change' the timeline in order to protect the world and steer its fate… But there's another Materia with a 'fixation' property, a whole type that tries to resist any fluctuations in the timeline. We think these two forces activate on different occasions to sort of balance out the world. That's the most likely scenario."

"...I see. So a power to change and a power to maintain. Using both simultaneously won't alter the outcome." the second researcher said. "Is this why the new world can't escape its fate, even after transferring the twelve Materia there?"

"I believe so… There is only one way to save a doomed world from destruction…" the third researcher said. "We need to transfer only the Materia of 'change' onto the newly created world."

"So in order to alter our destined destruction, that's the only thing we can do…" the lead researcher said.

"Is it even possible to even distinguish between the Materia of change and fixation?" the second researcher said.

"For us? No, that would be highly unlikely. But that child, maybe… The one who sees visions." the third researcher said.

"Then let's have him decide who will be saved and who will be doomed." the lead researcher said. "The boy with the Gift of Vision… Sho Kasugai…"

"This is…" Sho said.

"I have a feeling what we just saw wasn't a lie." Himeno said. "Creating a new world because the old one was doomed…"

"What were they talking about? What is this video!?" Nagi asked as The End appears.

"Perhaps I can shed some light into this topic." The End said.

"The End. So, what we saw in this video…" Chikasu said.

"That's right. The twelve of us were raised together in that facility, where the researchers experimented on us in hopes of nurturing our powers. Unfortunately, a crisis occurred and the researchers were forced to make a desperate decision." The End said.

"They...turned to me." Sho said.

"Yes. They used your power of Vision to decide our fates. By distributing the Materia of change and fixation, the field would be cut in half. Six of us would live, and six would die." The End said. "Watch this next video, and all will be made clear."

"So why do you need me?" the young Sho asked.

"The destruction of this world can't be avoided. That's why we must create another world, one that isn't doomed to the same fate." the third researcher said. "It's known as the 'Other Earth Project'."

"Other Earth?" the young Sho asked.

"The twelve children who carry the Materia stones will need to be divided into two groups." the third researcher said. "One group for the doomed world, and one for the world that will be saved."

"Um, I don't understand." the young Sho said.

"Of course he wouldn't. We were all just kids back then!" Yoko said. "There was no way a situation like that would be taken seriously."

"I told you this would happen. What's the point in telling everything to a child?" the lead researcher asked. "Listen, Sho. From here on, you are to select your friends. You must choose six of these poor children to remain in the doomed world. Use you power of Vision to create a future where the world is saved."

The video is cut out at that.

"So you're saying that… All this time, I've…" Sho said.

"Ten years ago, you were given monumental choices. Harsh ones, considering the fact that you were a mere child back then, but still monumental nonetheless." The End said as tears fell from his face.

"Tears? What?" Marco asked.

"I was one of the people who was given the Materia of fixation." The End said. "The others were the ones judged as traitors. George, Toya, Zenji, Sojiro, and even poor happy-go-lucky Agito. All of our fates sealed, because of one choice. They were all residents of another world, one very similar to the one you knew, but a separate existence, severed from your world ten years ago. All they wanted was a chance to save their own world… But that can never happen now…"

"So that's why you have such a deep hatred for Sho." Chikasu said.

"I don't plan on making excuses. It appears I have altered everyone's destinies and passed judgment on you all unknowingly." Sho said. "But that doesn't justify all the actions you committed. If I'm the one you hate, why didn't you just exact your revenge on me!? Why are you trying to destroy the world? Why involve everyone in this?"

"To put it in the simplest terms: Because you'll suffer more this way." The End said. "What I couldn't forgive was that you made your choice without a hint of malice or insight. That's why I made you all go through all of this. It may seem petty to you, but to me, it's all I have left. So come. Let us end all of this!"

"I swore that I would kill you, and that's what I'm going to do." Himeno said as she got ready.

"It may not seem like much, but I love this world. So I'm going to do everything I can to defend it." Mana said.

"Thanks to all of this, I found people I can trust. And we're gonna take you down. All of us!" Marco said.

"I have finally found my purpose, and it all starts by defeating you." Nagi said.

"We all have dreams and aspirations to achieve. That's why I will not lose!" Yoko said.

"You heard it, The End. All of these ideals shine brighter than any star in the night sky." Chikasu said.

"We end this now." Sho said.

After a long and grueling battle, The End was finally defeated.

"So… I guess I can't win, after all." The End said. "No matter what, you will always survive. You will always be the chosen one of us. And just as inevitable… I will be destroyed alongside the world itself."

"That's not true…" Sho said. "There isn't a single life that shouldn't exist. That can never be allowed. You should be allowed to live. It's true I did forsake you, but that doesn't mean your existence isn't allowed. Aren't you here right now? So don't throw away your will to live!"

"That's not possible. Everyone says I shouldn't exist." The End said. "They say that as long as I'm alive, the world is doomed…"

"So what!? Even if millions of people deny your existence, there are sure to be people who can accept you!" Sho said. "I'll accept your existence… That you're allowed to live!"

"But what of the people we have condemned?" Yoko asked.

"Transported. We figured that if we have no right to live in this world, then we should scatter to other worlds where we can live better lives." The End said.

"So they're not really dead?" Marco asked.

"No, but without their Materia, they'll have no means of defending themselves. They will have to develop new skill sets all on their own." The End said.

"You're more generous than we gave you credit for. Everyone has the right to live." Chikasu said.

"That's right. And that's why… I want to save everyone…!" Sho said.

"Huh? Sho! The End's power is flowing into you!" Chikasu said as a flash of light enveloped them.

"I can see them. They're…" Sho said as images start to flow. "These are possibilities of the world."

"He combined my power of Dimensional Leap with his own Precognition. No, don't tell me… It's Sho's true Gift!" The End said. "Why didn't I see it? Could it have been the power to create possibilities this whole time?"

"That's right. And I remember now." Sho said. "All the other dimensions and bonds I've made, how could I have forgotten them? My irreplaceable ties to everyone's hearts!" he said as lights start to circulate around him. "Chikasu… Thank you for everything. I wish I can go to your son and help as well, but… There is something that I must do. Everyone, thank you… For everything. I can take the next step. I feel like I can overcome anything now." he said as a beam of light hit him and he was erased. At a parallel Earth, Sho appeared in front of the planet's atmosphere as he glowed a golden aura and punched the meteorite, destroying it into fragments.

"So we're allowed to live, huh?" The End asked as he picked up Sho's Materia.

"So, what's next for you?" Himeno asked. "Now that you've been given the right to live, you're free to live your life however you wish."

"Correct. I shall go where the winds of life take me. I look forward to the day where we all meet again." The End said as he leaves.

"So he's finally decided to embrace the life that was given to him." Mana said.

"Yeah. I'm happy for him." Marco said.

"He will go where his life takes him, no matter where it may be." Nagi said.

"It's a little anti-climactic, but I suppose...it's better this way." Himeno said.

"That's right. He and the others have as much a right to live as we do." Yoko said.

"Quite." a voice said as Nurarihyon appeared. "It's been a while, Chikasu Ishihara."

"Nurarihyon! I haven't seen you since that battle against Ultron Sigma!" Chikasu said. "Why are you here?"

"Lord Enma requested assistance against the titans. Assistance...in the form of this group." Nurarihyon said.

"He wants...us?" Marco asked.

"Correct, young Marco. Specifically, into a redux. A retelling of a past adventure. A ripple in time is soon to close, but it won't be the end. We need you to provide backup to esteemed warriors." Nurarihyon said.

"We'll do it. We cannot allow those monsters to do as they please." Himeno said.

"I am willing to provide as much backup as I can muster." Nagi said.

"You can count on me for support too." Mana said.

"I'm willing to help in any way I can!" Marco said.

"We all struck through this time of despair, through and through. We'll stick together until the very end. I'm ready too!" Yoko said.

"Such passionate spirits. I can see why Lord Enma wishes you all to join in this battle." Nurarihyon said as a portal opens and the SEALED members went inside. "You did a great deal helping them in their time of need, Chikasu. This couldn't have been pulled off without you."

"No need for thanks, Nurari. My son wishes to be the light that dispels the darkness of the multiverse. I'm just willing to be the shadow that light casts. That's...all I can do in my age." Chikasu said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Nurarihyon said as he closed the portal and opens another one back to Akihabara. Chikasu steps inside before it was closed again. "The players have now assembled. The final battle shall soon commence." Nurarihyon said as he made a portal in the air and flew through it.

To be continued...


End file.
